


"My Mom Found A Snake In The Kitchen While I Was Filming A Vine"

by Nugggets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Snakes, Vines, based on a vine, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugggets/pseuds/Nugggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucio is a nerd and a snake appears in their kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Mom Found A Snake In The Kitchen While I Was Filming A Vine"

Having a Vine account was not at all a bad idea in Lucio’s opinion. He makes funny Vines, sometimes featuring Lena or Hana. Maybe even a few family members too. Usually when it comes to the other family members, he’d try not to include them. When they do appear, there’s usually something like ‘ft. My Dads + Angelic Mom’ with some corresponding emojis. This time wasn’t like the others.

Lucio was simply filming a Vine on his phone.

“Guys, check out my sis-” he quickly said, before being cut off. At first, he was just going to be showing off Hana’s new skills at drums, whatever. But what cut him off was a loud scream from the kitchen. A scream Lucio and Hana could tell was actually their sort-of-mom, Angela’s, scream. He quickly took his finger off of the screen and went to the kitchen.

Angela was holding a broom to the window. Why, you ask. A snake. A fucking SNAKE got into their house. Hana started freaking out. “HOOOLY- OH MY GOD!!” she began to freak out. Lucio began capturing the moment on Vine, freaking out as much as Hana and Angela were. He soon finished and asked whether he should call one of their dads. Angela shot him a look that pretty much said ‘Call your fathers right now.’

Both dads were called. Jack couldn’t come because he can’t leave Lena in the middle of her soccer game. Instead, Gabriel came. He burst through the door, asking, “What the HELL is happening?!”

Hana pointed him to the kitchen window, where a snake was slithering about. His face went from serious to ‘What the actual fuck?’ in a few seconds. A snake of all things got into their house.

“Do– do any of you know how the hell this got in here?” Gabriel questioned all of them, still watching the snake. All of them didn’t know. Gabriel sighed. “Kitchen is off limits until we can get this under control.” He declared.

“But dad, how’re we gonna eat when Lena and papa come back?” Hana asked.

“McDonalds.” Was all Gabriel said before getting on his phone to call someone about the situation. Angela got Lucio and Hana to go upstairs, away from the snake. Lucio sighed, plopping himself on the couch next to Hana. He uploaded the Vine and began to text Genji.

 _You: Bro_  
Xbox Ninja: wut  
You: There’s a fuckin snake in my kitchen  
Xbox Ninja: how????  
You: I dont even know dude

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: chenkin-nuggets
> 
> based on this:
> 
> http://chenkin-nuggets.tumblr.com/post/145642224283/growlift-eziocauthon89
> 
> okay so this included lots of my headcanons for modern overwatch family au;
> 
> -Hana is hella into video games and is learning to play the drums  
> -Angela is sort of their mom figure but they (as in Hana, Lucio, and Lena) were adopted by Gabe and Jack :)  
> -Lena plays soccer  
> -LUCIO HAS A VINE ACCOUNT  
> -Jack is a soccer dad. You know the type that whenever a mom gets mad at him, he argues back and is all like "WELL I NEVER LIKED YOUR COOKIES AT THE BAKE SALE, LINDA!" He got kicked out of a PTO meeting once  
> -Lucio has different contact names for people. Genji is "Xbox Ninja" in case you wanna know  
> \- IT IS A H A P P Y FA M IL Y WHAT ANGST???


End file.
